chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Greene-Vaughan-Reist-Maxxted family
This is an extensive family used in World 3: Renegade. The characters in the family belong to Wayward Daughter and Pippy. Home Currently, Dann lives with his adoptive family in Courtney Park, Bath, England, while Elan and Rhi live with Danny in his apartment in Washington DC. Reist lived in another apartment located somewhere in New York near Hartsdale, while Anna's home is currently unknown. During the explosion timeline, the majority of the family lived together in a house in New York, with the exception of Reist. Background Anna Vaughan and Christopher Reist met when she was 20 and he was in his mid-twenties. Both of them had manifested by then, and they became a couple instantly. However, Reist left before their daughter Elan was born, and returned 5 years later only to leave a few months afterwards before Dann's birth. Anna suffered a breakdown and the 2 children were taken into care, eventually adopted by the Greene family. On the way to celebrate eldest sister Vicky's fifth birthday at Wacky Warehouse, the car carrying the Maxxted family crashed. Both parents died, instantly, as did Vicky. Pippy somehow survived and was moved almost immediately to a care home. She was adopted a few months later, by an old lady, and was totally clueless that her younger brother had survived, as well. He made an amazing recovery, and was adopted by his aunt. Several weeks after Kirby Plaza, they met again, in a coffee shop in Washington DC, the same day Danny first met Elan. Roleplay History The first characters in this family to be introduced were Elan Greene and Pippy Maxxted. They met in New York about a month before the explosion, and soon formed a friendship. Pippy also met Sylar in this time, and began a relationship with him. Elan's brother Dann Greene was also introduced. Shortly after the explosion, Pippy met her brother Danny Maxxted again, who she'd believed had died when she was a child. Danny and Elan also began a relationship. However, the family split when Elan discovered that the government had killed her brother, and she declared that she was going to fight them, while Pippy and Sylar were planning to use the current situation to rise to power. Danny chose Elan's side, effectively losing his sister. Elan also met her estranged father, Christopher Reist. She learned that Reist had been one of those who'd led the explosion to happen, and that he was now working with the government in capturing those with abilities. Because of this their relationship worsened further. Some time after this, Dann was saved by altering the past, although his survival was kept a secret. The family was also joined by Elan's mother, Anna Vaughan, after Danny healed her after a suicide attempt. Elan and Danny have had one daughter, Rhi Maxxted, and one son, Oliver Maxxted, and they are now married. Anna and Reist both died saving Elan's life in the explosion timeline, but soon afterwards time was reversed. In the new timeline, Elan try to kill Reist after he had stolen her brother's abilities. However, Anna found him and healed him. Family Members *Elan Vaughan-Reist-Greene-Maxxted *Danny Maxxted *Daniel Vaughan-Reist-Greene *Rhiannon Susan Maxxted *Oliver Maxxted *Anna Vaughan *Christopher Reist *Pippy Maxxted 'Elan' Elan is 19 years old, with bright green eyes and dark hair coloured red. She is engaged to Danny, a mother to Rhi and also responsible for her brother Dann with whom she is very close. Her original core ability is Vulnerability-Linked Power Absorption, a variant of her biological father's ability. Her secondary abilities are telepathy, enhanced speed, electrokinesis and telekinesis. She led the Resistance during the explosion timeline. 'Dann' Dann is 13 years old, and has light brown hair and the same green eyes as his sister Elan, both of which features he inherited from his mother Anna. He has an exceptionally close friendship with Lily Stevens, and they have recently begun dating. He is an empath and has absorbed a wide range of abilities, mostly from the family and from members of Elan's Resistance cell. 'Rhi' Rhi is the daughter of Elan and Danny, and is roughly 4 years old. She has dark hair, her mother's green eyes and her father's facial features. Her abilities are pyrokinesis, healing, precognitive speech and emotion-linked ability replication. 'Anna' Anna is 40 years old and is the mother of Elan and Dann. She has bright green eyes and light brown hair. Her original ability was Conscious Mimicry, but this was taken by her then partner, Reist. The ability was partially healed by her granddaughter Rhi, but she manifested Conscious Ability Duplication instead. She has since duplicated pyrokinesis from Rhi, augmentation from Lily, and enhanced speed, healing touch and telekinesis from Reist . 'Christopher' Reist is in his late forties and is the father of Elan and Dann. He has dark hair and hazel eyes. His ability was Power Absorption, and it is unknown how many abilities he has taken. However, it is known that he took several precognitive abilities shortly after manifestation, as well as taking Anna's Conscious Mimicry and every secondary one she'd mimicked. He had also suggested that he had every ability Elan and Danny have, but it is unknown whether he previously took them from another, or mimicked them when he met the 2. His abilities were stolen by Elan shortly before tried to kill him. Category:Family